Luna
Perfil thumb|320px|Luna *'Nombre:' 루나/ Luna *'Nombre Real:' 박선영/ Park Seon Young *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz y Modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''161cm *'Peso:' 44kg *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo Chino: Gallo *'''Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia Nació bajo el nombre de Park Sun-Young en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 12 de agosto de 1993. En 2006, SM Entertainment, contrató a Luna después de ver su presentación en el programa de televisión de SBS, “Truth Game”. Después de haber sido entrenada por más de tres años, se convirtió en miembro del quinteto femenino f(x), debutando el 5 de septiembre del 2009, bajo el sello de su agencia. Por su hermosa voz, es la integrante en f(x) que más temas para dramas ha grabado. Dramas *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011) Películas *I AM. (2012) Musicales *High School Musical Corea (2013) - Gabriella Montez *Legally Blonde (2011) - Elle Woods *Coyote Ugly (2011) - Violet Sanford Temas para Dramas * It's Okay tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''It`s Me junto a Sunny, tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Beautiful Day, tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''And I Love You'', junto a Ye Sung tema para President (2010) *''Sing / Calling Out'', junto a Krystal tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread Its Wings'' junto a Krystal y Amber Liu, tema para God of Study (2010) *''Hard but Easy'' junto a Krystal, tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Temas para Películas *''Shine Your Way'', junto a Kyuhyun para Croods Family. Programas de TV *Show Champion (06/03/13, como MC junto a Amber) *Inmortal Song (08/08/2012- 13/10/12) *'Dancing with Stars 2' (13/07/2012) *SBS's 100 Million Quiz Show ''(15/06/2012 junto a Victoria) *tvN's TAXI (17/05/2012) *MTV The Show (2011, presentadora) *SBS's ''Running Man ''(7 y 14/08/2011) *SBS's ''Strong Heart ''(22 y 30/03/2011) *MBC'S ''Come To Play ''(14/03/2011) *KBS2's ''Happy Together 3 (10/02/2011) *MBC's Idol Star 7080 Best Singer ''(4/02/2011) *KBS2's ''Idol Brain Collision ''(03/02/2011) *Enjoy Today (2011) *Star King (2010- , miembro regular ) *Idol Star Trot (2010) *MBC's ''2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships ''(2010) *SBS's ''Truth Game ''(2006, pre-debut) Colaboraciones *Get Down - SHINee '' ''(2009) Anuncios *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) y INFINITE) Discografia '''Single' Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) *'Educación:' **Lila Art High School **Universidad Jung Ang Dae (especialización en teatro) *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano mayor y Hermana gemela. *'Idioma:' Coreano y Mandarín (Básico). *'Hobbies:' Yoga. *'Casting: '''2006 SM Casting SystemDato. *'Especialidad:' canto, actuacióyn. *'Modelos a seguir: '''Lee Jung Hyun, BoA, Whitney Houston, Brown Eyed Soul. *Cantó en el matrimonio de la actriz Kim Ji Woo y el chef Raymond Kim el 13 de mayo. *Se crió en un hogar de cantantes por su madre y su hermana. *Entre sus mejores amigas idols se encuentran IU , Minzy (2NE1 ) y Park Ji Yeon (T-ara ) *Durante la secundaria fue compañera de Park Ji Yeon de T-ara. *Ella se ganó el apodo de "Wave Girl", debido a las olas que hizo en el programa "True Game", y las miembros de f(x) la llaman "El sapo del espejo", pues no puede vivir sin uno. *Durante sus días de trainee escuchó un rumor de que BoA Sangraba varias veces por su nariz por excederse al ensayar sus bailes, se propuso a sí misma ensayar así de duro para lograrlo. Al lograrlo supo que estaba lista para debutar. *Colaboró junto con Onew de SHINee en el programa "Chocolate Talk", cantando "Ugly and the Prince". Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *me2day *HanCinema Galería Luna.jpg Luna2.jpg Luna3.jpg Luna4.jpg Luna5.jpg Luna6.jpg Luna7.jpg Luna8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:CCantante